The Poetic Admirer
by GothicWolf
Summary: On a train that is about to be attacked by Death Eaters, Hermione Granger finds she has a secret admirer...in SLYTHERIN? But it isn't Malfoy...Is it really a Slytherin after all? Chapters 4 and 5 up!
1. The Problem and the Poem

The Hogwarts Express was a beautiful red train that carried it's passengers to a magnificent school of extraordinary content. Hermione Granger, the Head Girl this year, sat in a compartment all by herself.

It's not that she had no friends. She had friends, oh yes, great friends. One was a very famous boy, by the name of Harry Potter. Another, Ron Weasley, had so many siblings that she often lost track.

But they were not here for her now. They couldn't be. They were boys, doomed to mild intelligence and the amazing ability not to recognize a girl problem if it did a naked tap dance in front of their face wearing blinky lights and a large sign that says: LOOK.

Yes, they were boys. Playing Exploding Snaps and talking of Quidditch in some compartment far away, no doubt.

So you may be wondering: What is this blinky, sign-holding, naked, tap dancing problem that belongs to Hermione Granger?

She had been…. Well…She was sort of…It kind of happened like…. OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE!

SHE WAS DUMPED! D-U-M-P-E-D! BY KRUM! THE FAMOUS QUIDDITCH PLAYER!

Now, I'm not one to spread rumors…but this is how it went down:

Hermione went to visit him over the summer, but she found him with another girl. (A fugly slut, as Ginny Weasley had later said) In addition, on a spur of the moment decision, he dumped her. So she was alone in Bulgaria with no money and a broken heart…What to do? Cry. Cry long and hard.

There was a sharp tap on the compartment door, and Crookshanks hissed at it.

It was an owl, a gray barn owl. It dropped a letter at her feet and flew off.

Could it be? A letter from Krum…or possibly just an owl who gave it to the wrong person…

She picked up the letter, and read a short rhyme that graced the page with its presence.

Dear Hermione,

I hope I see you a lot this year,

Hope you and I can make up for our fight,

Hope you don't hate me,

Hope I am doing this right.

Hope you'll forgive,

If you don't forget,

Hope we don't look back on this time

With too much regret.

I want to say I'm sorry,

Wanted to say that I miss you.

Secret Admirer

She looked at the letter. She read it over. Then she read it again. Secret Admirer?

She didn't know this handwriting. It was narrow and severe…like a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw.

Setting the letter down carefully, she pulled on her school robes.

_It can't be Krum…He doesn't write like that. But I know I've seen that writing before. It's definitely not a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor…. Our writing is curvy and large…Unless we try to make it small to fit things on a page._

She sat down, and pulled out a quill. Sucking on the end, Hermione thought and thought, and finally knew what to write back.

Hey,

I don't know who you are,

But I'd love to meet you,

I just got dumped,

So I'm feeling a little blue.

Here, why don't we strike a deal,

Keep writing,

And I'll meet you on our first trip to Hogsmeade.

Hermione

After checking for errors, she tied the letter to Crookshanks neck.

"Okay, boy. Sniff this, and take the letter to the smell…." Hermione held out the first letter from her secret admirer.

It was taking an unusually long time to get to Hogwarts. Probably because of the hurricane-like weather, they were experiencing.

Sitting down, she pulled out a book, but her mind was elsewhere.

_I hope it's not a Slytherin…Why would one of them like me? Okay, so maybe I changed physically over the summer….My busts a little bigger…my hips are fuller…my hair is longer and less frizzy…But you know, who cares?_

The witch with the food cart strolled by. She looked at Hermione.

"Deary, do you mind if I have a rest in here?"

"Help yourself."

The witch sat down and offered Hermione a Pumpkin Pasty. They sat in silence for awhile, but then the witch looked up.

"What's bothering you my dear?"

"Oh…nothing."

"Don't lie."

Hermione sighed. "Fine. I got a love letter from a secret admirer…And I think it's from a Slytherin."

"Oh…my goodness this is quite a situation. Did you write back?"

"Yes…my cat is delivering the letter."

"Show me the first letter, please."

The witch looked over it, and nodded. "Yes, this is a Slytherin, I think. But I can't be certain. He's a fine boy, lassie. I can tell by his writing. You'd do well not to judge him by his house."

With that, the witch left.

A/N: Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW. Since it's summer, I should be able to update more. Don't worry, my other stories will be updated soon….I PROMISE!

Bet you all think it's Draco…. Right? Ha…you are sooooo wrong.


	2. Trouble on the Train

A/N: OMG. This was going to be a DM/HG story. But I had the coolest dream where it WASN'T Draco, but it WAS a Slytherin! But you won't find out till later.

Harry and Ron charged into the compartment, laughing their heads off at something or other.

Harry looked up. "Hey Hermione! We were looking for you! Ron wanted to tell you we over heard some Slytherins talking…"

_Slytherins? Could they have been talking about my secret admirer?_

"And we found out…. That…. Haha…. Draco Malfoy…Heh…he was…. hahaha….HE SLEEPS WITH A CAREBEAR!"

Hermione's face fell. So what if Malfoy slept with Carebears? They weren't important.

Just then, Crookshanks ran in and Hermione gasped. He was wearing a Slytherin Scarf tied to his left paw. So it WAS a Slytherin. The ginger cat carried no letter, though.

The train came to a stop, but when Hermione looked outside there was no Hogwarts looming in the distance.

"What's going on?" Ron's voice cracked and he sounded nervous.

Harry and Hermione took out their wands. The lights flickered out, and Harry muttered "_Lumos_…" They looked out into the hall way.

Hermione gasped. The teachers of Hogwarts were running onboard, all soaking wet from the terrible storm that raged outside.

Harry looked back out the window. "I didn't even notice it was raining."

Ron coughed to cover up what sounded suspiciously like: Idiot.

Professor McGonagal saw them and ran to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger. As head girl, I must ask you to tell all students to stay in their compartments. The head boy and his… hem… understudy, so to say, will be joining you shortly."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione stood and left the compartment with the Assistant Headmistress.

"What's going on, Professor? Why have we stopped?"

"I'm afraid the Hogwarts Express has been wired, my dear."

"Wired?"

"We have received news that when it reaches a certain point, it will explode. But if we stop the train, as we have done, Death Eaters would be standing by to attack."

"So you stopped the train because…if it blew up we would all die, but with the Death Eaters we have a fighting chance…is that it?"

McGonagal looked at her sadly. "I'm afraid so. Now go tell the students."

So Hermione walked up and down the train, telling students not to worry and to stay in their seats.

She was held up by a group of first years who began to sob hysterically at the mention of bombs and Death Eaters. She calmed them down, and left their compartment only to come face to face with Head Boy, Draco Malfoy.

"Get back in your compartment, Granger, or I'll report you to Snape."

"Don't bother, ferret, I'm Head Girl and I have just as much right to be out here as you."

They glared at each other for a moment, then Draco turned on his heel and continued to walk down the train, in the opposite direction of Hermione.

She now found herself facing Blaise, who was quite obviously Draco's second in command.

She glared at him, as if daring him to say a condescending word.

His mellow eyes looked straight back. "Don't think I'm going to say anything. It's not my fight. You and Malfoy, I mean." He turned and followed slowly in Malfoy's footsteps.

It was nearly 11 PM when the teachers called the Heads to a compartment at the back of the train.

Severus Snape, an ugly, greasy man, told them they would be staying on the train overnight.

"And don't think for one minute that you can do whatever you like. Any magic that uses flashes or noise will instantly give our position away to the Death Eaters. So it is up to you three to keep the train together."

Hermione looked at McGonagal. "Where will you be, Professors?"

"We are going to go unwire the train. We will see you in the morning." Her voice wasn't sure.

So the teachers left. And the students all went to sleep, except for the three left in charge, who would stand watch at different ends of the train.

Hermione stood at the back, Draco in the front and Blaise in the middle.

The night wore on. It was nearly 12 now. Hermione was awakened by a flutter of wings.

Dear Hermione,

Hogsmeade sounds great,

Wonderful, grand,

If we live through the night,

I'll soon hold your hand.

Write me back,

Make it quick,

I want to meet you in secret tonight.

Secret Admirer

Hermione folded up the letter and wrote her reply on the back of a gum wrapper she had in her pocket.

Hey,

Hold my hand?

Before the first date?

It makes me smile,

I can't wait.

Come to the back of the train at 2 Am.

Hermione

She folded it and tied it to the barn owls leg. It hooted, and then flew off.

1 o'clock came and went. 1:30. 2:00.

"Hermione."

She looked around, but it was far to dark to see. Shocking gray-brown eyes watched Hermione, and she looked at them. Gray eyes? Malfoy?

"Who are you?" She said it in a soft voice so that she wouldn't wake anyone in the compartments.

"You'll find out soon."

Not Draco's voice.

"When?"

"On the Hogsmeade trip. Meet me by the Shrieking Shack."

The voice was getting farther away.

"Don't leave!" Hermione stood and reached out blindly, trying to grab a hand. In truth, she wanted someone to be near her. It was scary at the back of the train.

The eyes flickered back into view.

"Okay. I'll stay, but not for long."

They sat down in front of her. Staring back at her.

_Whoever they are, they have beautiful eyes._

A hand reached up and flicked a strand of hair out of those gray-brown eyes.

Neither said a word, only sitting in the companionable silence.

There was a sudden jerk of the train, caused by wind, and Hermione fell back, and the gray-eyed stranger fell forward.

It was an awkward breathless moment. Hermione felt the wait of the boys head on her stomach, and his hands around her wait, trying to steady himself.

A minute passed as they struggled to move. Hermione felt the young man desperately trying to get up but every time he got to his knees, the train would rock again.

Finally, he got into a seated position, and pulled Hermione up.

So….Who do you think the mystery man is?


	3. The Death Eater's Son

"Sorry."

Hermione, finally able to catch her breath, smiled even though he couldn't see it. "It's okay."

But something clicked in her head. She knew that voice…. But who, oh, who did it belong to?

"Well, I should go before someone catches me out here."

But he didn't get the chance to leave. A flash, a screech of metal, and a horrible shake caused the whole train to wake up.

"What's going on!"

"Is it the Death Eaters!"

"Help!"

It was so dark that no one could tell. Hermione heard a curse from the boy who sat so close to her.

He put a warm hand on her face, and stood. "See you later Hermione, I need to find the Head Boy."

Hermione stood, suddenly remembering that she, as Head Girl, should take responsibility and calm the students.

Another flash outside the window, and Hermione swore she heard some sort of spell hit the train. But the wind was so great…how could anyone be outside in the weather?

A compartment door slid open a few feet ahead and a drowsy Harry and Ron came out.

"Hermione? What's going on?"

She lit her wand, and looked out the window. Her face went blank.

"Harry…He's out there. He's out there, Harry." Her voice was calm.

"Who?"

She turned to face him. "Voldemort is standing calmly on the other side of this glass window, looking inside, and smirking his nasty little head off."

Harry and Ron ran to the window, and saw the cold red eyes. Harry shivered. Ron however stood dead still.

Draco Malfoy's voice called down the hall. "GRANGER!" He sounded very frightened.

He came into the light of their wands, followed closely, if not enthusiastically, by Blaise Zabini.

"He's out there Granger! That lunatic Voldemort is out there!"

Harry turned and glared. "I figured you'd be happy to see him."

"You're joking, right? That freak has had it in for me since I was born! Something about a price my dad has to pay for saying he wasn't Voldemort's servant."

Blaise nodded slightly. "Me, too."

There was a tap on the window, and they all turned slowly to see

Voldemort's pale, ugly face right up at the glass.

Ron, closest to the window, jumped back. Draco took a swift step behind Blaise, who just stood staring with empty eyes at the Dark Lord.

He raised his wand, and muttered something that no one could here. A red mist flowed out of his wand, and seeped through the window.

Voldemort grabbed his throat, and fell to the ground. Then he disappeared.

Everyone looked at Blaise. They all asked at once:

"Is he dead?"

"No…but he won't bother the train again. That was a bit of torture that my dad made up, a cross between Crutacias and the Grabbing hex. It will take about five days to wear off."

Draco nodded, his eyes brightening with a sudden understanding. "Yes, he should have called back the Death Eaters as well."

The storm lessened to drizzle, then stopped. The lights flickered, then came on. And all thanks to a piece of Dark Magic performed by a Death Eaters son.

The teachers soon returned. They told Snape what had happened, as McGonagal had gone ahead to Hogwarts. He nodded, and awarded Slytherin fifty points. No one disagreed.

The remainder of the trip passed easily, and many younger students were treating Blaise like a hero.

Harry looked puzzled. "How did Blaise use a Dark spell? I thought Dark Magic was forbidden on the train and at the school."

Hermione shrugged, blinking drowsily. "Must be exceptions to the rules. I think I'll get some sleep now."

Dumbledore welcomed the students with a great feast and a warm smile.

"I hope the night passed well for those who slept, and I hope those who did not will forgive us for our lack security on the train.

"I would also ask Mr. Zabini to stand." Blaise looked none too happy about the attention. "Thanks to this young man, you all arrived safely."

The plates filled. Much talk of the train filled the hall, as well as the usual greetings of friends and the eyeing of new haircuts and suntans.

Dumbledore leaned over when Professor McGonagal tapped him, and he listened as she whispered something. He laughed for a good three minutes.

"My goodness, students! In my old age and lack wit, I have completely forgotten the sorting!"

So they stopped eating, and the sorting passed quickly. 2 Slytherins, 3 Ravenclaws, 7 Hufflepuffs, and 2 Gryffindors.

The feast resumed, and Harry, Ron and Hermione talked about their year ahead. Their last year at Hogwarts.

Harry grinned. "Well, it's all coming down to the wire I suppose. Either I face Voldemort this year, or I do it without Dumbledore watching over me."

Ron nodded. "Cheers, mate. But what are you going to do? Send him a letter? I see it now:

Dear demented nutter,

Please come attack me this year so I won't have to fight you alone. Oh, and bring some teacakes while you're at it. I heard the Dark side has some awesome bakers.

Love, Harry Potter"

Harry and Hermione laughed. Hermione smirked. "You forgot: Make sure you wear some nice pink dress robes, it is a formal occasion after all."

They all grinned at the thought of Voldemort in pink frilly dress robes.

A/N: Ha…review please!


	4. In the Back of the Class

A/N: The mystery revealed?…or not.

$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&

Double potions pretty much summed up the reason for Hermione's foul mood. Throughout the whole lesson, Malfoy had been telling the other Slytherins how HE single-handedly ran off Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

She looked at Blaise, to see his reaction, but he just continued to mash up the ingredients to a Tongue-Twisting Tonic.

Hermione turned to Harry and Run. They had seen the look on her face before.

"Why doesn't he stick up for himself?"

Harry shrugged. "I suppose he doesn't care whether or not people know he's a hero."

Hermione glared at Malfoy. "Maybe I should help him out…"

Ron groaned. "Hermione, what are you going to start now? H.O.B.O?"

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Helping Overlooked Blaises Organization." Ron elaborated.

"Ah."

Snape was coming toward their table, so they began working at full speed. He stopped and gave a long, blank look at Harry.

"Potter, I would like to see you out in the hall, please."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, then left. His seat was soon taken by Neville, who sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe this."

Hermione looked up. "What is it, Neville?"

"Well, three girls just asked me out during lunch."

Ron gaped at him. "Lucky little pig…"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not surprised. You changed a lot over the summer, Neville. You're thinner and taller. Nice hair, too."

Neville blushed slightly. "Really? Well…I guess so."

Lavender called Neville and he sighed. "See you two later, tell Harry I said hi."

He left, and Harry came back in the door, followed by Snape. Harry made his way over, and sat down heavily.

Ron grinned as he added willow sap to his potion. "He take fifty points off Gryffindor for breathing…again?"

"Nah…he…he apologized. He said he was sorry for judging me by the way my father acted during his days here. Said this was a time when grudges should be put aside."

There was a crash as Ron dropped his bottle of grindylow spit. His jaw was hanging so loose it looked in danger of falling off.

"He what…That's amazing! I bet Dumbledore put him up to it."

Hermione shook her head. "Look at him. He's changed. He's paler and thinner and…less greasy."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I noticed that on the train."

Draco's voice got louder. "Of course Granger, Potter, and Weasley were scared to death, hiding behind me and all."

"Shove off, Malfoy! That's a lie and you know it. You were nearly peeing your pants and hiding behind Zabini! He should have been Head Boy, not you!" Hermione finished, throwing Malfoy a disgusted look.

Zabini gave Hermione a contemplative look. She saw this and turned her head back to her potion, hoping that Harry and Ron couldn't see the light red that she knew was settling on her cheeks.

_I can't wait until Hogsmeade. _

At dinner, curly black-haired boy that they knew as Blaise Zabini joined Harry and Ron. He looked at both of them…and then sighed heavily.

Ron, who didn't mind Zabini as much as he did the other Slytherins (mainly because of what happened on the train) glanced at Harry. "What's wrong, mate?"

"Malfoy and Granger are supposed to be in the library planning the date for Hogsmeade…but she's not there."

Harry nodded. "She had to go to the Owlery first. Said something about a scarf she needed to return."

"Right. See you two in Care of Magical creatures tomorrow."

Ron looked at Harry. "What do you reckon?"

"I think he has it in for her."

"Yeah…I heard his great grandmum was a Veela. He'll probably throw the old charm on her." Ron reached for the mashed potatoes. "At least it's not Malfoy or somebody stupid like that."

"Cheers." Harry added, downing the last of his pumpkin juice.

Hermione finished tying the scarf to the owl's leg, and then she pinned her letter to it.

Hey,

I know who you are,

At least I hope I do.

See you in Hogsmeade,

See you around.

Hermione

She had just dropped the owl out the window when she heard footsteps in the hall.

"Granger?"

She turned to see Zabini looking at her, surly and impatient.

"What?"

"The meeting in the library…."

"OH! Good Lord, I'm late!

They ran down the hall, down the steps, and into the library. Malfoy sat at a table leaning back in a chair with a quill shoved up his nose.

For a moment, Hermione stared at the comical sight, then the chair slipped and she suppressed laughter.

Zabini walked over and pulled Malfoy up with ease.

About thirty minutes later, they had decided that the Hogsmeade trip would take place two weeks from now, on the first Saturday in October.

Draco stretched and yawned as he stood. "Well, I'm done for the night. See you, Granger."

He left, but the dark-haired boy walked to a nearby bookshelf. Hermione remembered her Arithmancy homework and sighed.

He threw her a book, _Arithmancy: Art and Age._ She caught it and looked up at him.

"I didn't know you took Arithmancy."

"Yeah, well, I don't exactly demand attention, do I?" His had an odd accent; Italian or something like it. He sounded very sarcastic, almost painfully so.

"You're in my class?"

He looked at her, sky blue eyes sparkled their annoyance at her. "Yeah, what of it?"

Hermione had the feeling she had insulted the not-quite-charming Slytherin. Well, she'd have been mad, too, if somebody had been in her class three years and they hadn't taken the slightest notice.

He picked out another book, from the very top shelf, and Hermione noticed how tall he had to be to reach it without jumping. Even Ron couldn't do that.

She watched him scribble notes, her eyes taking in the features. Zabini was handsome. Blue-eyes and curly black locks, tan and tall. The epitome of a tall, dark, handsome stranger.

As she tried to sleep that night, but couldn't. Blaise Zabini….

He wouldn't leave her head.

_Stupid Slytherin…Now I'm sounding like Ron. Ugh…Could he possibly be the boy on the train? No…those eyes were brown and gray….But I did hear a rumor that someone in Blaise's family was Veela…Maybe he can change his eye color. What if he's like Tonks? You know…one of those whatever-they're-called…_

((((())))))))))))&&&&&&&&&&&&

I spelled McGonagall wrong….and these poems aren't that great…but they'll get better, I promise. Heh…when it's actually Mr. Zabini writing them. We just have to break the ice first…so to speak. The freezing ice in the lake…wait. Why's the lake freezing in September?


	5. The Dream and Hall Duty

**A/N**: Ugh. I always forget the stupid disclaimer. Anyway, I planned on this being short and sweet but it's slowly drawing itself out and adding in other unspeakably odd plots…like the Giant Squid going bonkers in the next chapter. Oops…gave you a peak, didn't I?

**Disclaimer**: I, GothicWolf, do not own this/these movie(s)/book(s)/game(s)/character(s)/logo(s)/contract(s)

In addition, in no way whatsoever am I, GothicWolf, intending to make a profit from the aforementioned

Movie(s)/book(s)/game(s)/character(s)/logo(s)/contract(s).

If I, GothicWolf were, I, GothicWolf would not waste my time writing this blasted disclaimer to tell you I, GothicWolf, am in no profitable way associated with this/these

Movie(s)/book(s)/game(s)/character(s)/logo(s)/contract(s).

I, GothicWolf, solemnly swear that I, GothicWolf, am only in it for the giggles. And the occasional ego boost/ mild depression caused by good/ bad/ no reviews.

Hermione had an odd dream. She slapped Justin Finch-Fletchey with a stuffed squid and then allowed Loony Lovegood to suck his brains out through a straw, at which point, she complained loudly:

"There's nothing in there but earwax and bellybutton lint!"

Wondering with a slight smile why Justin had bellybutton lint in his head, she had proceeded to walk through the dream-Hogwarts until she came to the kitchen.

Slytherins cooking breakfast and carrying Ron around on their shoulders, singing "Weasley is Our King" had replaced the house-elves.

Then Filch, sitting in the headmaster's chair, stood and gave a long revealing speech about why Mrs. Norris was spelled as if she were married and happily announced that their cat/Squib hybrid children would soon run freely through Hogwarts.

Then someone had tapped her on the shoulder, and turning she saw Blaise Zabini drinking coffee with Dumbledore, both wearing cow suits and Hermione found herself thinking that utters should be banned by the fashion police.

She had then woken up and found herself face-to0face with the real fashion police: Parvati and Lavender.

Parvati was staring at Hermione as if she were some unbelievable animal found in one's own nasal passage.

"You…were in the library with that _Slytherin _boy."

"I know I was." Hermione stood and started dressing, uncomfortably aware of them watching her.

"Professor Trelawney said that a new and unexpected love would come about by trickery…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Lavender. "Well, that has nothing to do with me, I'm afraid."

They exchanged knowing glances. "Of _course_ it does. We _know_…There's a plot that involves _you_… though I'm afraid we've already said too much."

With that, the pair of them left the room, giving her all-knowing smiles.

"Weirdo's, aren't they?" Ginny Weasley was shaking her head as she entered the room.

"Tell me about it. Zabini and I? I hardly think." She grinned at Ginny. "Where they got the idea…"

They went to breakfast, Harry and Ron nowhere to be found.

Hermione glanced at the staff table, caught Lupin's eye, and waved. He smiled and waved. He really looked much better since getting his job back as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Hermione then saw Filch talking to Dumbledore…who was wearing black and white robes that strongly reminded Hermione of the cow suit he'd warn in her dream.

A tap on her shoulder nearly made her laugh as she remembered Zabini with utters, but turning, she found herself facing the real Zabini.

His head was held high and he had a very Slytherin expression on his face. Wondering if that expression would look less intimidating in a cow suit, she gave him an equally arrogant glare.

"_What_, Zabini?"

"We're on hall duty today, Granger. Malfoy talked Snape out of _him_ having to do it…" Hermione distinctly heard "rotten git" being muttered under Blaise's breath as he shot a resentful look at Malfoy yawning at the Slytherin table.

"Whatever, Zabini. I'm _assuming_ you know what hall duty is?"

He snorted and left the hall, leaving Hermione with a sinking feeling. Hall duty with Zabini? They couldn't even be in the library together without snapping at each other.

As they walked along the halls, not speaking, Hermione slowly came to realize that Blaise most likely wasn't the one she'd meet in Hogsmeade. However…a certain Hufflepuff…

But the witch had said it was from a Slytherin…but the witch hadn't been to Hogwarts in years. And the scarf? She'd heard Crabbe and Goyle cackling about throwing a scarf on a cat to confuse it.

This rather confused her because she was a bit too smart to understand their gorilla logic. Not noticing that her rambling thoughts were changing her facial expressions from frowns to grins to sneers, she continued to walk on.

Blaise Zabini was thinking about nothing in particular, therefor his sleep-deprived, caffeine-pumped mind made odd comments about anything and everything he saw.

_If you squint at that tile and turn your head, it looks a bit like Malfoy when he loses a Quidditch game._

_Wow…if you look out any of the windows on this staircase you see the lake…oh that window's a mirror…_

_I wonder if Filch would know if I paid the Weasleys to drop a large supply of Weasley's Wet Start Super Smart Rude and Obnoxious Fireworks into the lake on Halloween night._

_Trelawney's class smells like cheese and doorknobs._

He shook his head to relieve himself of his stupor, only to see Hermione in a daydream of her own.

"Granger, we've checked the whole castle."

She looked around at him, an expression that said, quite clearly:

'Who are you again?'

He gave an exasperated sigh. _Muggle-borns…_ "I said, we've checked the whole castle."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed…" She drifted away to lunch; they had already missed the morning classes.

_ She really is a bit like that Ravenclaw…Loony or something._ With a start, Blaise realized that Loony wasn't likely to be the girl's real name.

Smirking for no reason he could think of, he went to lunch.

As he took his seat at the Slytherin table, Malfoy elbowed him in the rib.

"How was hall duty with the mudblood?"

Blaise shrugged. "Not bad. Nothing happened, accept for Peeves tried to push Finch-Fletchey down a flight of stairs."

Malfoy looked appalled. "And you stopped him?"

"No. I only realized it when I heard Finch-Fletchey calling for help. He was hangin from the banister. I set off a dung-bomb and Filch came running. I guess he got the stupid Hufflepuff down."

Malfoy glanced at the Gryffindor table. "Goodness, Blaise, what did you do to Granger? She looks as if you hit her with a rather heavy club."

Zabini shrugged and continued to eat his way through another helping of beef casserole.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Ginny Weasley was berating a dreamy Hermione with questions about hall duty.

"And you say Finch-Fletchey _almost_ fell, or did Peeves finish the job…I mean push him down the stairs?"

Hermione was looking at Ginny with a serene smile…or rather, looking _through_ Ginny with a serene smile.

**A/N**: REVIEW…now… Anyway, this version is COMPLETELY different from what I had written down in my notebook. In that version we are introduced to the way Blaise's older brother taught him to stop a girl from crying. And a few other Zabini-Family-Tactics-of Big Bro.

And you would have learned some basic Italian, but I'm saving that for next chapter when I work it into the story for Blaise to use Italian.

And that annoying Hufflepuff gets in the story…Not to mention every one of Ron's brother's, a newly revived Sirius, Tonks with a crush on a teacher, and a bit of nosebleed that leads to a bit of hospital wing that leads to a bit of twin hugging that leads to a bit of swimming and an angry Giant Squid. I think I've covered it…oh…I forgot the most important thing! But you'll have to wait, huh?

Sound fun?


End file.
